Frontlines : Death of a Hero
by Cracked-Fiction
Summary: Alfred had died in a plane crash while fighting in World War II and leaves Arthur with his last words that shoot right through him. -USxUK Human names,Rated for next chapter


AN : Okay so this is a depressing fanfiction and honestly it even makes me sad. Inspired by Nonpoint's Frontlines and this takes place toward the end of World War II because it makes more sense then modern warfare.

US x UK, Death and some drinking to near death. Some language that isn't pleasant. Also a disturbing dream or two.

**Frontlines ****: ****Death of a Hero**

Arthur had gotten a letter in the mail from the person he hadn't seen in over a month. That person was the one he loved more then anything and the night before he had left for the war they spent all their time together be fore he had to leave.

_September 5 1943 _

_Arthur,_

_How are you doing in London? Is the weather still crappy without me there? The monitors are clipping out details of what's going on but for the moment we're winning. We met up with British forces today but we had to move on. But this is what I have to say that is honestly the most important thing I want you to remember, 'On the frontlines, fighting for my life .On the frontline, fighting for __your__ life.'_

_ -Alfred F. Jones_

Arthur was practically in tears, even though the letter was short and a week old, the last thing written stabbed right through him. He wanted to be fighting along side Alfred but he had been deemed mentally unstable because he talks to himself and has full on conversations. He tried to explain the fairies were whom he was talking to but that just seemed to make it worse. So he just got turned down and was asked never to ask again.

Alfred didn't seem to mind, at least Arthur wouldn't be caught up in the war. Even though England had been bombed and lives were lost, he was safer there then flying raids over Germany.

Arthur sighed and looked out into the rain just on the other side of his window. The weather wasn't helping the mood in the least so he climbed into bed and turned out the light, not caring that the curtains were left open.

_Arthur opened his eyes and was assaulted with blinding light. When his hearing came around there was the low rumble of plane engines. He looked around and saw he was standing behind one of the pilots who was screaming for someone to get to the guns and protect Bess._

_ That made Arthur's heart stop, Bess is what Alfred called his plane. He moved to the right to see the pilots face and nearly went into shock. The pilot was Alfred and he looked terrified, now Arthur could see why; German fighters were just about everywhere._

_ There was a bang and the plane next to them went down. Arthur looked around and saw that they were the next target. Alfred tried to shake them with some fancy moves but he couldn't, the fighters were much faster then the bomber._

_ "ALFRED!" Arthur screamed to him but the bomber was already hit. Bullets ripped through the metal and into Alfred who fell limp. There was an explosion and the plane finally started to go down rather rapidly. Arthur stood there, tears streaming down his face. He grabbed the corpse and cried, cried like he never had before._

_ "Arthur, I-I love…you."  
><em>

Arthur bolted up right in bed screaming. He touched his face and felt the places where his tears streamed freely. That was the worst nightmare he'd had of anything. His heart clenched at the thought of what his mind projected.

He looked around to find it was morning and he had to get moving if he was getting to work on time. He got up and wandered over to the dresser like a zombie, grabbing clothes that seemed to match and went off to the bathroom to get dressed. He didn't have time to get in the shower and he didn't feel like brushing his hair, even though it always looked messy.

He left his room and went to the door of his apartment and looked at the mail that had already been dropped off. He picked it up and saw an envelope with his name with a stamp from the U.S. military. Forgetting he had to get to work, he sat in the armchair that faced the window and opened the letter. When he spilled the contents into his hand a chain with dog tags slipped out before the letter itself. He turned them over and saw the name engraved on them. Just to be sure he wasn't seeing things he ran his thumb over the engraving. There was no denying that they said _Alfred F. Jones_ anymore.

He shakily pulled out the letter and read it. The tears already starting to spill down his cheeks.

_Mr. Arthur Kirkland,_

_We are sorry to inform you that Alfred F. Jones is no longer with us. His plane crashed but he and his crew were recovered. He was in twenty-four hour care before he slipped away but not after telling us that he wanted us to send you his tags and last letter, uncensored. There should be another letter attached to this one._

_We are sorry this had to happen._

Arthur flipped the page and set the letter down on the table beside him. He looked out of window, his face held no emotion however his tears were running down his face almost like a stream. The cloudy sky outside was the last thing to make him feel better, if anything it made him feel hollow inside and want to join Alfred. But that would make him cry too.

Arthur Picked up the letter from Alfred and read it. His face still like a stone but those damn tears showing how he really felt.

_Artie,_

_How have you been? Have you been sad? I hope not because then I'll be sad too. I wanted to tell you this in person but, even if it's wrong, I love you and nothing can change that. Not even death. There's just something there that feels so right. I don't know if I told you this or not but I'm not the only one. There was this one guy who was taken as a P.O.W and he had a picture of a boy with him with the German words for 'I love you' on the back. The other pilots made fun of him and took it away. However I managed to give it back and the look on the man's face was one of the deepest gratitude._

_I guess there are other people like me. I hope you don't turn my feelings down when I see you again and do this right. _

_ -Yours and Only Yours,  
>Alfred F Jones<em>

Arthur curled in on himself and cried like his world was ending, and it was in his mind. He'd set his mind to admitting to Alfred how he felt and now he couldn't, Alfred was dead and left him with the same words he wanted to tell him. Arthur couldn't handle that so he went back up to bed and crashed onto the unmade sheets. Every time he thought of blue eyes and a bright smile his heart clenched and he would cry. This continued until he fell into a dreamless sleep.

_AN : 'On the frontlines, fighting for my life .On the frontlines, fighting for __your__ life.'_  
>The above is an actual part of the song, just wanted to point that out there. I FEEL SO BAD FOR ARTHUR! But I'm a little heartless so I can manage.<br>This was originally supposed to be one thing but now it's two. I'm sorry if I killed your favorite character but I do that sometimes.


End file.
